Consequences of Asphyxia
by Star streaked night
Summary: Alice Tracy wakes up to a strange world and a strange group of men telling her they are her family. What happens when her memory comes back, but it isn't her memories? Will Alice's bond with her brothers strengthen or weaken?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Thunderbirds fanfic, so please be nice! I don't know what it is about me but every time I watch the movie I think of Alan being a girl. So I decided to write my imagination down. This is set almost 2 years after the Hood attacked Tracey Island.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Thunderbirds **

_Prologue _

My name is Alice Tracey, I am currently 15 years old. My father is ex-astronaut and billionaire Jeff Tracey of Tracey enterprises. I have four older brothers who I love unconditionally. Scott is the eldest, and then it is John, Virgil and Gordon.When I was 3 years old we, my mother Lucy and I were caught in an avalanche; I was the only survivor. I was so traumatized by the incident that I didn't talk for 18 months. My father was so grief stricken he retired himself to his office constantly. My brothers; mainly Scott had to raise me. We ended up moving to a island in the pacific where my father and brothers had created the _Thunderbirds, _they saved so many lives.I had been sent to many boarding schools, my last one was Wharton's private boarding school. I attended there with my best friend Fermat after my last school chemistry lab blew up which I was blamed for. One summer when I came home from Wharton's, the unimaginable occurred. Our island was attacked by a bald freak who called himself the Hood. He tried to kill me and was almost successful at killing my father and brothers. We all survived and the Hood was locked away forever. After that summer, my relationship with my family changed for the better. I was finally granted my wish to become a Thunderbird. From then on I was home schooled and I got to go on missions with my brothers. It was my dream come true.

**A/N: I know it is really short! But I just wanted to start you off with some background info on Alice. She is exactly the same as Alan, everything that has happened to Alan or what he has done is the same for her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here goes nothing. Sorry for everyone who was reading '**_**A New Life' **_**I am at a break with that at a moment. I will continue it though and finish it!**

We were heading over the East Indian ocean after a metal plantation caught fire. I was on Thunderbird 2 with Virgil and Gordon. We were taking the workers to the hospital. Virgil, being the family medic had already checked everyone over. We were getting closer to the hospital, flying over the outskirts of the city. "Hey Virge. There seems to be some commotion going on in the infirmary. Do you want me to check it out?" I looked at Gordon and volunteered to go and sort them out. I unbuckled my seat to go down to the hold. Virgil put his bird into auto pilot so if I needed help he could get there sooner. I entered the lift and went down to the hold.

When the lift doors opened I was disturbed at what I saw. Seven of the eight workers were dead on the floor. The survivor looked enraged and had a crow bar in his hand with the blood of his friends on it. I went to run to the phone to call my brothers but the killer got to me before. Grabbing my helmet he yanked it off to reveal my identity to the world. He got a tight grip around my hair and threw me into the wall, I was lucky I wasn't knocked out.

The man slugged my over his shoulder and walked over to the platform of Thunderbird 2. He pressed the key pad to open the platform. A red flashing light and siren went off signaling that the platform had been opened during flight. Over the intercom I could hear Virgil's worried voice. "Queen Bee, what's going on down there?" Queen Bee was my Thunderbird code name. I couldn't reach my watch to reply to Virgil or Gordon.

Next thing I knew I was being carried to the edge of the platform. The man held me by my neck dangling over the edge. "Salutations to you Miss Tracey. You don't know me but I know you very well. You may remember an old friend of mine. He goes by the name of the Hood" How could this be! He knew my identity. "He wants you dead for stopping him rob the banks. Since he is locked up in a high security prison I offered to do the job for him" Before I could object Gordon and Virgil barged trough the hold to where I was. Gordon was the first to reach us. He grabbed the man's head and yanked him away from me. In shock he let go of my neck, but I was fast. Before I could fall I grabbed onto the ledge of the platform. Virgil ran over to me and grabbed my arm trying to pull be to safety.

Gordon rendered the psycho unconscious and came to help Virgil. "I can't hold on!" I screamed to them. "Alice, don't let go, we will get you up" I looked behind my brothers to see the man awaken, he was going to kill my brothers. I remembered my gun in my back pocket. I let go of my brothers hands and they screamed and I fell to my death. I grabbed out my gun and shot the man behind them. I saw Virgil turn around and started to punch the man.

All I could remember was falling, I didn't know when or how I would land. But none of that mattered, I would be dead, at least I knew my brothers were safe. I could see the city below me, some people saw me falling and screamed for someone to help me. Cars and observers stopped to see the sights that would soon become my death scene. I started to fall faster and before I knew it I hit something hard that molded to shape my body. After that everything went black.

I welcomed the numb feeling that was overtaking my body. I knew it was death coming to claim my life. This was the end for me. Someone once told me 'We are all stories in the end…just make it a good one'. Well my story was over, and I believed it was a good one.

**A/N: Well what do you think? The next chapter will be more interesting. Please review, like, comment and whatever else you can do!**


	3. Chapter 3

There was lots of murmuring in the background. I couldn't work out what they were saying. From the sounds of it they were all males who were in the room. I moaned and felt someone right by my side squeezing my hand in almost reassurance. I went to open my eyes but regretted it as they burned from the harsh lights. "Allie? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" This man sounded older than the rest of the voices. "Wha? Where am I?" I opened my eyes fully to look around the room which was all white which cabinets and other medical equipment. Was this a hospital? "It's alright Alice you are in the infirmary back home" This man was in his early twenties by the look of it. He had brown hair with slightly platinum blond tips and green eyes. The other men standing around looked concerned. There was the man who spoke first, he was the eldest. He had wrinkles on his forehead, short brown hair and brown eyes. Then on his left was a young boy who looked to be about 18 or 19 years old, he had chestnut hair and brown eyes, Next to the chestnut haired boy was another man with platinum blond hair and brown eyes. On the other side of the bed was a brown and blond haired man who looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Um, who's Alice?" I replied to the man's previous question. I looked at all of the boys and their faces paled. The chestnut haired boy was the first to speak. "Ha, very funny! I almost fell for that. But you're not as good at pranks as me yet" I could see the other men look at him in shock. The young man in his 20s walked up to me slowly with a pen light and shone it in my eyes. "There aren't any signs of brain damage" he muttered, I took it he was a doctor. He looked me in the eyes. "Can you tell me your name?" I had to think for a while, it was a basic question that should come to me immediately; but it didn't. "I-I, d-d-don't k-know" How could I not know my name? "What is happening to me? Who are you? Where am I?" Panic was creeping into my voice. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. I went to sit up to breathe properly but two sets of firm hands held me down. "Let me go!" I shouted at them, the rest of the men just looked at me in sympathy. "Alice, please. You need to calm down!" the man in his mid-twenties pleaded with me. I felt trapped, these people were going to hurt me, I had to get away.

I punched the pleading man in the nose and he let go. I grabbed the other's arm and bit into his flesh, he let go instantly with a yelp. The other occupants in the room stood there shocked. I got off the bed, my vision spinning and a pounding in my head. I stumbled over to the glass door and held myself up from falling. I turned around, my victims were recovering themselves and they all walked slowly towards me. "Stay away!" I threatened them. "Alice, you're scared. I get that, OK. You don't know where you are. I…we can help you if you let us" The platinum haired man stated. I couldn't take it anymore, my head was killing me. I screamed out in frustration and pain. I slid down the wall in the corner clutching my head with my hands. Tears were streaming down my face and all I could say was "I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. Where am I? I don't, where am I?" it came out as a murmur, obviously it was loud enough to hear because the eldest man in the room embraced me in a hug on the floor. "No!" I screamed as loud as I could. It startled the man, but he didn't let go. I managed to pry his body from him and stand up. I stumbled all over the room away from the strangers.

They kept saying things like "Alice, stop!" and "You're going to hurt yourself". The sound was distant so I didn't listen. I started to hyperventilate again and panic. "I don't have a choice! I have to sedate her!" I heard the doctor argue. I felt lots of strong arms around me, holding me still. I was screaming at them to let me go. I didn't want anyone to touch me. The shushed me and stroke my hair to calm me down, but it wasn't working. Next thing I knew was a pinch in my right arm and a liquid being administered into it. The sudden pain made me scream even louder.

I began to feel weak, all of the men kept their grip on me. I wasn't strong enough to shake them off. I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I didn't want to welcome the darkness. When I was in darkness I would be unaware of my surroundings or what is happening to me. I tried so hard to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't. Everyone let go of me apart from the blonde man in his mid-twenties, he cradled me in his arms on the floor like a baby. Then everything went black.

TBTBTBTBTB

Inside the Infirmary stood a family with broken hearts. Their only daughter and sister had just woken up from a major incident that should have taken her life, but through a miracle she lived. "What are we going to do?" Gordon wondered aloud. Not one of them knew what to do. "Her injuries have healed enough to be able to keep her here on the island and not have to send her to a hospital. Now about her amnesia, I am lost. I've never had to deal with this sort of injury ever" said Virgil with his doctor's opinion.

"The best thing for her right now is to be with people who she loves. We need to help her remember who she is" Scott looked over at his father after this. Jeff Tracey stood there, not moving with no facial or body expression to show how he was reacting to this. "Dad? Are you OK?" John inquired from the corner of the infirmary. The father didn't say anything to his children and just left the room and went straight to his office. To the boy's astonishment, this is how Jeff reacted to the news of his beloved wife Lucille's death.

"I guess it's up to us then. We need to stick together as a family if we are going to get through this. When Alice is going to wake up she will remember what just happened and will retaliate and rebel against our help. I think, for her own health and safety she should be restrained to her bed and someone should always be with her" Scott had already stepped into commander mode. After the death of his mother he had to become accustomed to raising his brothers and sister because their dad had retreated to his office and wasn't fit to look after his own children. Scott noticed that this was happening again, this time he knew what he had to do. Scott's mission; bring Alice back.

**A/N: Yay another chapter done! So this was a real out there chapter with Alice waking up in a strange place with strange people. Not to mention her meltdown! So thank you for your reviews! It keeps me from going crazy thinking that no one is reading this. Please review, like and follow my story!**

**Lots of love,**

**Star Streaked Night**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt groggy when my mind decided to wake up. I was dreaming that I was trapped and there were men who were going to hurt me. My eye lids fluttered open to reveal my surroundings to my oblivious memory.

Then it occurred to me. It wasn't a dream, the whole incident was real.

I struggled to sit up, the realizing that I was restrained to the bed. Leather straps covered my ankles and wrists while a leather strap over my chest also has a metal curve over it to help. I struggled trying to free my hands so I could undo all the restraints and get away from this place.

I could hear the monitors beeping and monitoring my vitals.

_Why would they monitor my health if they wanted to hurt me? _

Just as I was trying to pull my IV out and other cords that were attached to me, the doors to the room opened with a _hiss_. In entered the man who was presumably the doctor.

My skin turned a pale white and fear and panic over took my features. Just as I was about to scream the man covered my mouth with his hand.

"Alice please just listen to me" he pleaded. I closed my mouth and he removed his hand. This man seemed innocent enough so I would listen to what he had to say. "Alice, you were in an accident on a mission. You fell 25 meters from the sky. You should be dead. Luckily a car broke your fall, mind you the car is ruined"

So I should be dead, maybe he has come to finish the job. I backed away from him as far as my restraints would allow me to.

"Alice, you don't need to be afraid. I would never hurt you, and neither would the others. We all love you so much, and it almost killed us when we found you" He was on the brink of tears. I voice in the back of my head murmured to me: _Listen to him, trust these people. They are your family_. Try hard! Remember who they are!

The something inside me changed. Like my stomach did a somersault. I closed my eyes and I could see it.

I was falling, from a green ship. There were two men screaming for me. I recognized the two, they were people from here. One of them was the doctor.

Then it dawned upon me…VIRGIL! My brother!

"You're the doctor?" I asked him. "Yeah that's me. My name's Virgil" He left it at that. Sadness drawn all over his face. Virgil stood up to leave the room, not even bothering to check my vitals. He headed for the door and I reached my arm out as far as the restraints would let me. Grasping his hand he turned to look me in the eyes. "You're not going to go all 'Virge the Surge' on my health?"

At my statement his eyes widened. "What did you just say?" He questioned bewildered. "I remember you! You're my brother! Virgil Tracy!" I almost screamed to the world. How could I ever forget my brother?

It took Virgil as while to register what was going on. Then as it struck him he undid my restraints around my wrists, ankles and chest. I sat up slowly, rubbing the soreness away from my joints. When feeling came back to my body I leapt off the bed and into the arms of my brother.

"Alice" he sobbed into my hair "I thought I had lost you." What would have been the hardest part for him in my accident would have been when I woke up and didn't know who he was, not when he found me laying in a death-like state on top of a crushed car.

We sat there for ages, with me in his arms. I kept seeing memories of us together flash through my head. I closed my eyes and welcomed them.

_I was sitting on the beach watching the sun come up. I had always been the early bird in the family. It was still dark outside, when I heard the bushes behind me rustle. I turned quickly to see what was behind me. To my astonishment it was Virgil._

"_What are you doing up this early?" I asked the sleepy looking boy. "I wanted to watch the sun rise with you" he replied. I motioned for him to come and sit next to me on the beach. He sat down and placed both his arms around me and I cuddled into him. We laid there waiting a few moments for the sun to come up._

_After a few short minuets, splashes of pink and orange danced across the horizon. Slowly the sun started to emerge into the dark sky, swallowing up whatever dark light there was left._

_When it was a quarter to six and the sun had rose, we decided to walk back to the villa together. When we arrived back, Virgil made me waffles and an Iced Coffee Frappe. He turned to leave the kitchen. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to have breakfast with me?" I asked my brother. "I will be back for breakfast. I want to paint the sun rise before I forget the image of it"_

I tried to pull out of the hug to I could regain my posture but Virgil had other ideas. He kept a tight hold of me. "Virgil?"  
"Mmh" was my reply. "I can't breathe, you are suffocating me" When Virgil understood me was holding me too tight me let go of my small body.

"Come on" He grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the infirmary. I wanted to ask where we were going my I was too mesmerized by the beauty of the place that I was in. We arrived in the lounge room where there was a big orange sofa in the middle of the room with three upset looking men. "Guys! Why so glum?" My brother asked the men. When they turned around they were shocked to see me standing there, and I was shocked to see them as well. They were in the infirmary with my and Virgil.

The eldest looking one ran over to me and embraced me in a bone breaking embrace. Just like Virgil did when I remembered him. "Oh Virgil, how did you do it? How did you get Allie to remember us?" The red haired men asked Virgil. "I don't know" he replied "She just kind of remembered herself"

"Sorry, remember what" I asked confused. What was it that I was remembering? "Who we are" The other man asked me. "I'm really sorry…But I don't know who you are" I directed my statement at the three men who looked sad again.

Virgil came over to me and rapped his arm over my shoulders. "Alice, they are our brothers"  
"No they're not…Virgil, we don't have any brothers or sisters for that matter. It's just you and me remember"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go guys! Hope you enjoy! Oh and anniebrear849 I have checked the grammar in this chapter and hopefully I got all the mistakes! **

"Alice, what are you talking about? We are not the only two in the family." Virgil stated.  
"Yes we are. Virgil you are the eldest and I am the youngest. We are orphans after our mother and father died when we were younger. We were lucky that we were not separated. You fought for us to be together. You didn't want to leave me." I was confused, why did Virgil believe that we had other brothers?

One of the older men spoke up, the one with platinum blonde hair. "Alice. Why do you think that both your parents are dead?"  
"Because they are. They died when I was younger." Virgil took his arm of from around my shoulders and walked over to the couch with the other men and signaled me to follow him and take a seat.

I sat down next to Virgil and the youngest man who had short red hair. "How exactly did our parents die?" Virgil asked me.  
"It was when I was ten years old and Virgil, you were seventeen years old at the time. We were flying home from a holiday in Hawaii and there was predicted a slight shower during the flight but nothing major. We were flying over the ocean when a tornado appeared without warning. Everyone was told to put their buckles back on and brace themselves for an unsteady flight. Mother and father were sitting two rows in front of us, they told us to do as the air hostess' say. I was having trouble getting my seatbelt to buckle. The pilots tried to steer us away from the storm and go around it but the winds were too strong. The plane was pulled right into the worst of the storm."

The man who I was sitting next to me saw that telling this story was effecting my emotionally. He shuffled closer to me and placed a comforting hand on top of my hands which were overlapping each other on my lap. I smiled a thank you to him and continued my story.

"The plane started spinning violently out of control. Passengers who did not have their seat belts on were thrown across the plane. I didn't have my seat belt on but luckily I had Virgil. He grabbed onto me and pulled me close to him and didn't loosen his grip for anything. The plane just kept falling and falling, it felt like it never stopped falling. When it finally hit the water below us the plane broke into a million pieces. The suction was pulling us down, I was being spun around in the water and I didn't know which way was us or which way was down. Virgil held onto me and pulled me to the surface. We held onto a broken piece of the wing. About half the plane survived the crash. Sadly our parents were a part of the many that were unlucky that day and didn't survive the plane crash."

"We were in the water for a few hours until a large boat came and smaller boats helped all of us passengers into the big boat. They took us back to land where we were taken to a building for further investigation and information about what happens next." By the time I had finished telling them how our parents died I had silent tears streaming down my face.

"Where did you get that story from?" Virgil asked me.  
"That is the truth Virgil of how our parents died"  
"Allie only our mother is dead. She died in an avalanche when you were three, she died protecting you. If she hadn't of shielded you, you would be dead as well. As for our father, he is very much alive." What Virgil was saying was just confusing me. That is when my ear started to ring, it was giving me a headache as it rung louder and louder.

I excused myself and said I was tired and needed to lay down for a bit. As I got up and took a couple of steps the room started to spin. I stumbled a little and fell forward hitting my head on the coffee table. When my whole body reached the cold tiled floor my mind started to slip into the world of darkness. The last thing I remember was Virgil calling my name. And then…nothing.

**A/N: Sorry it is short but I couldn't think of anything else to go in this chapter. Next chapter will have a bit of a surprise when Alice wakes up! The next chapter may take a while, I only have ten more days of holidays left before I start school again. So I am busy getting everything ready for school **


End file.
